random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Thoughts on the 8/7/13 Nintendo Direct
http://www.nintendo.com/nintendo-direct/archive/08-07-2013/ UMG Pretty disappointed. Kinda had high expectations. We didn't get no Yarn Yoshi, or any interesting SSB4 info. We get a few screenshots of Luigi in SSB4. OMFG WHO KNEW HE'D BE IN!?!!??! No new moveset, either. Sakurai is making me lose hype for SSB4. Link Between Worlds info was cool, I have to admit. Makes me REALLY want to get the game now. They spent like 4 minutes on Wind Waker HD, which was unneeded. They focused on Pikmin 3/M&L Dream Team, which have been out in certain parts in the world, we didn't need info. Big time waster. Professor Layton looked kinda cool, gotta play. PL vs Ace Attorney looks interesting. Overall, it was kinda a disappointment. While we did get some cool trailers, we also got crap like Pokemon Rumble U info. 6/10 OH MY GOOD GOD ANIMAL CROSSING PLAZA ON THE WII U OMFG HYPING SO MUCH!!!!!! NEVER WOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THIS!!!! OMFG CANT WAIT IT MADE WATCHING THE WHOLE DIRECT WORTH IT!!! :DDDDDDDDDD 10/10 Faves It sucked. We didn't get anything on Yarn Yoshi or SSB4 Trailers, or a FS3D Release Date, or anything cool. The first thing they talked about was Sanic Lust Warld, which was kinda decent... and Rayman Legends SHOULD ALREADY BE OUT BY NOW UBISOFT Link Between Worlds was good. I'm not too hyped by it for the fact that I'm not too into Zelda in the first place. Pikmin 3 is already out, and Dream Team is coming out soon, so they didn't need to talk about it for a long as they did. We only got screenshots of SSB4, and they were all Luigi-related. Not even a new trailer. But this one's pretty hot They talked about releasing a new Aminal Crossing coommunity on Miiverse, as well as some plaza thing I don't care too much about. The new Professor Layton game looked cool, and the Layton and Pheonix Wright crossover seems neat and Pokemon Rumble looks like I'd have a seizure if I played it, but the gameplay seems a little cool. Overall, they probably just chose the stuff nobody cared about/already knew a lot about. No new info on things people wanted to SEE. But a few things were cool. We also saw part of the Japan one, but we're not missing out. I was actually kinda dissapointed with this one. 6.5/10. Phantom That was pretty boring. I missed the beginning with info on Lost World, and even when I did see it after the Direct, it wasn't that amazing. Rayman Legends looks same old same old. Everything was boring as hell until they got to Professor Layton, which was the best thing about this Direct to me. And then there was Zelda, which piqued my interest a bit. A Link Between Worlds looks alright, but I'm not blown away by it, and the same could be said for Wind Waker HD. Luigi confimred for SSB4 even though it was obvious from the start. Meh. Sonic Lost World looked pretty neat, but mainly just the cutscene. Makes me much more excited. Meanwhile, Rayman Legends looked alright, and the Mario and Luigi costumes for Rayman and that fat blue friend of his who's name starts with a G if I recally correctly, look sweet. Beyond that, Art Academy, Pikmin 3, Dream Team, Pokemon Rumble, and Virtual Console stuff was lame, with Pikmin 3 and Dream Team only being considered lame due to Pikmin 3 already being out and Dream Team coming out in less than a week. However, things picked up right after. A Link Between Worlds and Wind Waker HD looked pretty nice. Not 100% hyped for the former yet, but I obvioulsy plan on purchasing it. I honestly don't care about the SSB4 stuff or Animal Crossing thingy. J. Severe * Sonic Lost World: Good showing off. Confirmation that TEILS is in the game and there's connectivity between the 3DS and Wii U versions, as well as a cool cutscene (that was only in the Japanese Direct for some reason! REGGIEEEEE!) * Rayman Legends: Also another good showing. Though the remade Rayman Origins levels were already known of, it was nice to have them shown off, and the Nintendo-exclusive costumes are sweet. * Art Academy stuff: Meh. It was surprising that there are apparently two AA games coming to the Wii U, but aren't they all the same thing? * Pikmin 3: Meh. I like the game and all but there's not really a reason to feature it again since it's already out. * Mario & Luigi: Dream Team: Didn't pay attention to this cuz want to go into the game fresh. * Pokemon Rumble U: Didn't care for the gameplay much, but I must have those GameStop figures! * Virtual Console stuff: Blah. * Professor Layton stuff: Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney! HDFJDHHTRJHHSFJDKHFHSHSREHS DAT MUSIC!!!! HNGGGGG!!!!! Also Azran Legacy looks cool. * The Legend of Zelda stuff: A Link Between Worlds looked really great (MUCH better than how it looked when it was revealed, which was somewhat bland) and plus dat acid trip wall movement, I'm officially on board with this now and am eagerly anticipating it. The Wind Waker HD also looks nice, even if it has a bit too much bloom. * Super Smash Bros. stuff: Luigi's reveal was nice, if a bit expected, but it really would've been better if they had a trailer to show him off too. * Animal Crossing Plaza: Looks really good! Even though I'm not the biggest fan of Animal Crossing, I can't wait to try this out whenever I get a Wii U and I hope Nintendo can also put out different plaza designs for other upcoming games. Mochlum *'Sonic Lost World': Meh. I'm excited for the game, but all of the stuff we saw were the same. Except that mini cutscene, it was cool. *'Rayman Legends': Same as above mostly. Mario and Luigi costumes for Rayman and Globox are cool. *'Art Academy': ...if you know my artistic skills, you know what I think. *'Pikmin 3': Man, I can't wait to learn brand new exlusive info on a game that is already out! Oh wait.... *'Mario and Luigi': Same as above, mostly. It comes out in a few days, and it has been out for nearly a month in Europe. *'Pokemon Rumble U': A Pokemon for Wii U? YEAA- oh crap, they're doing the Skylanders thing. *'Virtual Consol'e: DO YOU WANT GAMEBOY ADVANCED AND GAMECUBE VIRTUAL CONSOLE?! What? You do? Too bad! Here is some Gameboy Color games that only two people in the world care about. *'Professor Layton': Never played the games. May try this one out though. *'Link Between Worlds': High point of the presentation. Showed some interestings stuff, including Drawing Link going on a drug trip! *'Wind Waker HD': I've never played the game so I'm hyped for this game, and the graphics are amazing. But did they really need to spend 3 or 4 minutes on a game already out for 12 years? *'Luigi in SSB4': WOW. I NEVER PREDICTED HIM BEING BACK. IT ISN'T LIKE HE WAS IN EVERY GAME SINCE THE ORIGINAL. And his moveset is exactly the same, with his generic flips and stuff, instead of a more interesting Luigi's Mansion moveset. *'Animal Crossing Plaza': I tried it out, and it is as cool as it is pointless. Just a community would be enough, but its own plaza? Seems kind of like a waist of development, especially with all of those HD models (which look cool, BTW) Overall, the thing mostly sucked, besides the Zelda stuff and a little bit of Rayman and Sonic. AND WHY WAS THERE NO YARN YOSHI, SSTxFE, 3DS MIIVERSE, OR SUMMER UPDATE NEWS?! NC i dont want to type all that, but i was there watching not speaking and playing RCT3 all i've gotta say about this direct that it was... coo' as ice Jawa Man66 It was a piece of Shi...... and they really overate animal crossing: new leaf by giving it a plaza on wii u instead of 3DS.... t. Ooooo766666 RATING Zero. It was'nt good at all. Category:SSB4 Category:Nintendo Direct Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Thoughts on Nintendo Directs